


Raura 'proms & promises' backstage secrets

by R5mindedgirl



Category: Austin & Ally, R5 (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, FOR EVERYONE THAT THINKS THIS IS REAL, IT'S TOTALLY FAKE PEOPLE, STOP MESSAGING ME THINKING THAT THIS IS REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, real person fiction!, this is not true!!!! it's just me and my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R5mindedgirl/pseuds/R5mindedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while filming Austin & Ally, Ross get's that little crack in his voice that he get's when he's not acting. unfortunately, Laura catches it. and let it just be that she is on her period...... and woman on periods are dangerous. hint of Rinessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raura 'proms & promises' backstage secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this episode is aired yet, but I have had this story since the first spoiler videos of that scene came out. I think that was more than a month ago. so now I just couldn't hold myself anymore and just needed to publish this. I'm kinda proud of it so let me hear what you think! <3

Ross’s POV   
“And... ACTION!!” the director yelled  
“So, why did you and Piper break up?” Said Laura in her role of Ally  
“’cause I still have feelings for you. I’ve always liked you. I guess I’ve never stopped” I said back in my role as Austin.  
“I feel the same way. I’ve always dreamed about going to prom with the perfect guy. And the perfect guy is you” oh god. I would like to hear that from Laura in reality! Focus Ross! Focus...  
“So, I didn’t bring a horse or a pie or a certain thing and I know it’s a little late but… would you be my prom date?” oh god! I hope she didn’t catch the little crack in my voice!  
“Yes” she said. Just as told I leaned down and kissed her. SPARKS ALERT!!! I pulled away and hugged her.  
“CUT!!! That’s a wrap guys!”  
I let Laura go and walked towards my dressing room. Inside I was bombarded with questions of my siblings. It is Friday, so they were on set. “How did it go?” “Is she a good kisser?” “Did you feel sparks?” “Is Raura happening?” ugh!!! “Guys!! Calm down! I hope you have a bit of protection to your ears because-“ I was cut off by Laura screaming: “ROSS SHOR LYNCH!!!! COME TO MY DRESSING ROOM!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!!!!” with that last ‘now’ she screamed even harder. I walked out of my room and said to all of the crew: “don’t blame me! She’s on her period! I didn’t do something wrong! Don’t blame me and I’m not gonna pay bills of demolished ears!” now I was standing with my back towards her dressing room. All the crew workers looked at me sympathetic. Uh oh… *splash!!!* Of course, a glass of water over my head. As I stood there with my mouth open and my eyes closed, I was pulled backwards into her dressing room and I was pushed onto the couch. “Thanks for screaming over the whole set that I’m on my period!!!” she screamed in my ear. Okay I love her, but when she’s on her period, she’s a full bitch. And I’m not taking that back. “Yeah yeah… what was the real reason everybody needs to be dove?” I asked. “Why the hell was you not playing Austin in that last scene? I’d catch that little crack in your voice that you get when you’re Ross” “I didn’t. I just played Austin” I tried. “You fail at lying y’know?” “Okay okay…… honestly I don’t know myself…. I don’t know why I did that. Honest” “you are a great actor but you are a shitty liar. Tell. Me. The. Truth. Ross. Freaking. Shor. Damn. Lynch” she said demanding into my ear. “Okay I know exactly why I did that…… but I’m not telling you!! Not even like last time with the pancakes” she got angry after that and grabbed her purse. “You know what?! You can sit here until you know you need to tell!” with that she slammed the door shut and locked it. Dear god, I’m locked in in Laura Marano’s dressing room and she isn’t coming back until Monday. I pulled my phone out and called Rocky. “Yo Rock, I’m locked in, can you please free me?” “Sorry bro, but we’re locked in too” “please open the hole in the wall between our rooms than again? Then I can come to you guys” he hung up and a couple of minutes later we were reunited. “Why the hell would she lock us in?” my sister asked. “Rydel, she’s on her period. She does stupid things which she will later regret. She wanted to know something from me and I didn’t tell her so she locked me in. she knew I was gonna call you to lock me out so she locked you guys too” I explained. “How do you know she’s on her period?” Ryland asks totally dumb of course. “Dude this is our third season as co-stars. You can easily measure when she is or when she’s not. And it’s between 27 days; 4 days of period, and 23 days without it’s today her second day of period” suddenly the door opened, revealing Calum. “Thank god!” I screamed. “We’re locked out!!!” Riker screamed along with me. We were shut off by Calum placing his hands over our mouths. “You idiots! She’s still in here!! She’s with Raini” he whisper-yelled. “Now get the f^ck outta here before she catches that I’m not to the toilet and that Raini is talking about rubbish” I gathered my stuff and with a little help from Calum, we ran out to the van and rode away. “Phfew…. I’m gonna give Calum a chocolate bar!” Ratliff said once the studio was out of sight. Soon enough we agreed that both Calum and Raini were gonna get 6 chocolate bars.

\---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---

Mondays….. I hate them…… this one specific…. The Monday after Laura locked me in and I succeeded in breaking out…… “Welcome to the possible hell Ross” I muttered to myself when I entered the studio. “The possible hell is a good definition” I heard Laura saying behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around to face her. She stood there with a face that scared the living crap outta me. It was evil mixed with amusement. I folded my hands, closed my eyes and started to pray: “Our Father, which art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom and the power and the glory for ever and ever” “what the hell did you just say?” I could hear she is confused “I was praying before someone interrupted me” I said back with my eyes still closed. “Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with you, blessed are you among women, and blessed is Jesus, the fruit of your womb. Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners, now, and at the hour of our death. Amen” I finished, opened my eyes and unfolded my hands. “Well, it was maybe good that you were praying because you’ll need it. Watch your back Lynch, I’m not stopping until you tell me why you weren’t playing Austin” with that she walked away. I couldn’t help but stare at her ass. She wore a dress that came up to a couple of centimeters before her curves began. Was she messing with me? Did she know why I wasn’t Austin and was now playing with my feelings until I would confess? Or was she just being dumb and not seeing why I was popping a boner right now?

\---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---__---

Okay… I survived one week of an evil Laura. Thank god! But….. Now Vanessa is helping Laura. And guess what? Vanessa and Laura are taking me and Riker to a club. We are here at their house to pick them up. “Hey guys! Wait one minute. We need to put extra clothes over our dance clothes” Laura screams from the bedrooms. After a little while they come outside, both wearing a long dress and a leather jacket. “Boys, we wanna make a bet. We are pretty famous in the club and almost every boy gets hard for us. So if you are hard, you pay us 50 dollars. If you cum in your pants, we get 100 extra so the total is than 150 dollars” okay now I’m really afraid. Riker has the same afraid look, but we decide to agree.  
“Hey! Peeps! The Marano sisters are back!” everybody seems to recognize Vanessa and Laura when we enter the club. I’m immediately more afraid, every girl wears sexy clothes and Vanessa and Laura are famous in here… that means they did something to catch the eye of people….. Oh dear god. “We are gonna change, we are right back!” Vanessa says. When they come back, I’m shocked. They are both wearing the same thing, so they look a bit like twins but what they are wearing Oh My Dear God.  
http://bestmusic36.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/INNA.jpg  
I feel myself pop a boner and in the corner of my eye I see Riker popping one too. The girls hold their hands up in front of us and groaning we give them 50 dollars each. “Now the funnier work” the girls say to each other. Vanessa pulls Riker to the middle of the dance floor and start dancing against him with passion. I don’t have long to look; Laura pulls me away too. Oooooohhhh goooooooooooooooodd!!!! Laura is grinding against my lower regions and her almost showing boobs aren’t helping either! She pulls my head down and whispers in my ear: “when are you gonna confess that you like me? Maybe after you have seen our siblings” with that she turned me around and ran away. In front of me were Riker and Vanessa, kissing (including tongue) and Riker’s hands were roaming over Vanessa’s body. When I saw my brother-who-I-look-the-most-alike-with kissing the most alike person in the world of Laura, I saw that I wanted that. So I started searching Laura. She was dancing lonely in a corner of the dance floor with her back towards me. I sneaked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, roaming my hands too over Laura’s body. She gasped and turned around inside my grip. When she was face to face with me, I ducked down in the same way as ‘Austin’ did. Only this kiss was rougher. MUCH rougher. I like it more this way, no Disney, no fakeness, pure love. “I guess you are confessing that you like me?” Laura says when she pulls away. “More than like, love. Laura Marie Marano, would you be my girlfriend?” she didn’t respond. Her lips were doing more important things than talking; kissing me.

END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
